


Not Everything is Fair

by oOReaOo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Consideration, Coping, Death, Family, Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oOReaOo/pseuds/oOReaOo
Summary: I just wanted someone there to hug me to know what was happening.





	

There's no accurate way to describe how the world starts to crumble around you moments after hearing you've lost someone important to you.

I can only remember the sensation; the way my head aches from crying and my hands shook so much I couldn't write. There were a million thoughts at once going through my head - worst case scenarios, best case scenarios, stray thoughts that just now happened to cross my mind, and then the memories. Each one carting their own personal punch to the gut as the thought of never having a moment like that again crossed my mind.

I distinctly remember texting a friend and telling her not to call me because I was afraid my voice would be too shaky to talk. But even then my hands weren't steady enough to mold a coherent text.

I just wanted someone there to hug me to know what was happening.

It happened on an absolutely shit day. My grandfather had been admitted to the hospital prior and I debated on sharing the news with my friends following Matthews news - his grandfather had died.

I didn't tell them in the end; my grandfather had lived, his did not. The subject wasn't worth bringing up at the moment - I didn't want him to be angry that I still had a living breathing grandfather.


End file.
